


Quiet Thursdays

by MosquitoParade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are just birds, Castiel just wants Dean to let him in the Impala, Gen, Mentions of Destiel and Sabriel, NOT A WING KINK FIC, Platonic mentions, Sweet brother bonding fic, bird tendencies in angels, preening, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Angels, like most, tend to keep themselves clean, and presentable. But, that takes a lot of time.~Soft angels preening short one-shot study : )





	Quiet Thursdays

Gabriel sat next to Balthazar, who was already gently picking loose feathers from Castiel's ragged black wings that were singed mildly. "What'd you get yourself into this time?" Bale grumbled, careful with the bits of feathers that stuck together with dried blood. Cas' wings had been like this after he'd fallen, even if he hadn't been in any sort of fight.

"It's just decay." Castiel mumbled, as his eyes shifted over the ever growing pile of black feathers beside him. "They... Kind of just fall out now." Dean had been complaining for weeks after he'd left feathers in the back, and since then, Dean didn't let him ride in the car without a towel or sheet on the backseat. "Gabriel, let me preen you, please. I would like to this once." Castiel said, to the blond angel that had been tracing Balthazar's feathers, picking one or two out lazily.

"Sure, baby brother." Gabriel stood up, and instead sat in front of Cas, back to him, leaving much space for his massive wings. In Heaven, Gabriel's wings had been perfect. But, on Earth, wings were heavy, and painful, which is why Gabriel never really bothered with them. But, Castiel adored them, gorgeous and soft gold, easy to touch, and feel, it was good for his sensory. So, he began his work, running spread fingers gently to catch immediately loose feathers, the kind that itch so vaguely it drives you crazy. A few fell out easily, and Cas started a small pile of brilliant gold beside graying, void black.

Most of the Lord's angels had golden, or bronze colored feathers. Castiel, and Luci were exceptions. Both of them had brilliant, shimmering wings at one point. But, after his fall, the Archangel lost his colors to an awful bloodied blackish brown, that over time, rotted away the beauty he'd been to the bare bones of wings. Castiel's smaller wings, once he'd fallen, were immediately black. That terrible, hopeless color, that Dean liked on his car. Castiel had always liked other colors, though. Like, pastel colors that brought warmth to his finger, or dim browns like his trench coat, something like the soft in-between sunset colors, or whatever color Dean's eyes were today... Everything but black and white.

There's a soft knock at Balthazar's door, and Cas looks up as Bale yells, "Come in!" from behind the fallen angel. The door opens to Samandriel, who Castiel had to re-reassure was welcome to join them.

"Sama's here~" Gabriel sang, patting the space between him, and Balth, who was gently tending to the bloodied parts of Castiel's wings. The good angel sat down, wings materializing as he sat, stretching them briefly. They glittered a ghostly silver, pristine, yet gentle, fine, yet soft. Castiel had the pleasure of preening Samandriel regularly, as the angel had an odd preference for him. The fallen angel had eventually memorized the most wearing parts, and always tended to them with concentration that made Samandriel give him all the time in the world.

Gabe's fingers pressed gently into the soft feathers, searching for flaws, and loose feathers, as the smaller angel crossed his legs on the bed, and began picking bent up feathers from Balthazar's wings. Archangel wings were huge, but, other angel wings were at a decent width. They never actually used their wings, yeah, the flap noise that echoed as an entrance or exit, was wings, but that was mostly for humans. Over time, Castiel learned that just appearing scared them. Otherwise, there was no need for wings, let alone Gabriel's, which were at least two Gabes long, per-wing.

Well, nothing mattered, Cas thought quietly as Balth picked off a few more of his dead feathers, "There. You're all good, Castiel." The angel assured, patting the fallen's head gently.

Cas stood up, and let his small wings expand to just short of his arms, shuttering as Castiel stretched them. Yet, no feathers fluttered to the ground. Castiel, happy with himself, and Bale's work, sat back, finishing up Gabe's preening.

~

"What happens to the feathers?" Castiel asked, as Gabriel tossed hand fulls into a bag. Balthazar had disappeared to some 'pressing' matter, and Samandriel sat on the edge of the bed, just listening in the background.

"I'm glad you asked." Gabe hummed, pulling a necklace from his back pocket, "You'll see Sam sooner. Could you ask him to wear this?" The necklace had a tiny bit that held onto a small glass bottle that housed some of Gabriel's golden feathers, the tiny ones. A charm for Sam, so that Gabriel could hear him better, since angel radio is often too loud to hear prayers over.

"Sure." Castiel responded, slipping the charm into his coat pocket. Personally, he'd never had trouble hearing the brothers. Yes, maybe he purposely ignored Sam's prayers so that Dean would feel more inclined to call for him, but, he could hear them clearly over anything else. Gabriel had been having bad luck over trying to tune Sam's channel up, so, a charm was his best bet.

"Thanks, he thinks I'm ignoring him." He explains, grinning.


End file.
